


所以说小裙子是世界的宝物

by yuexiamian



Series: 柚天的性转日常800集 [2]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: F/F, 性转
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-03
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-21 15:38:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17645591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuexiamian/pseuds/yuexiamian
Summary: *RPS 圈地勿升*滑圈大规模性转*柚天保留男单技能点，御姐黑长直165柚×软萌Lolita162天*时间线乱窜，年龄差胡来





	所以说小裙子是世界的宝物

**Author's Note:**

> *RPS 圈地勿升  
> *滑圈大规模性转  
> *柚天保留男单技能点，御姐黑长直165柚×软萌Lolita162天  
> *时间线乱窜，年龄差胡来

1.  
车珺婉要疯了，原因当然是蟋蟀扛把子兼现任女王羽生结月选手。

想要用冰刀杀人的气场已经持续外放两天了，只有金远溪在的时候能好一点。

羽生结月表示委屈，明明罪魁祸首该是金甜甜，可是她还没法说——“我喜欢的女孩儿衣服太漂亮了我怕她勾男人所以我不开心了”这样？她会被从转会开始就互损的师兄笑话至少一个赛季。

所以归根结底，车珺婉该找伊藤聪美老师算账。

关于一件考斯滕的账。

 

2.  
伊藤聪美觉得，金远溪这样皮肤白嫩笑容可人的美少女，就该穿红色。

要火焰或者嫁衣一般的红，裙摆边沿要渐变成黑色。要有银线绣成的繁复精致的花纹，要有华丽到妖娆的装饰，当然少不了水钻，和大面积的裸色布。红黑渐变的长手套要有的，rippon的时候没有手套怎么行。

由于水钻和层叠的裙摆，这一次考斯滕变重了一些，金远溪决定提前穿着衣服适应一下3A和四周，到时候存摔就不好了。

于是试穿衣服并进行跳跃训练的第一天，所有同一冰时的学员都在偷偷看她，在一旁帮她看跳跃轴的train mate羽生结月的脸当即黑了一半。

Tracy在自己的ins号上传了金甜甜穿着考斯滕进行4lz练习和基础滑行练习的视频之后，陈巍的光速点赞和日常彩虹屁发言让羽生的另一半脸也黑了。

这可笑死了费师兄，吓死了车珺婉。

 

3.  
金远溪选手带着tango amore亮相在ACI赛场的时候，评论员憋了半天只憋出了一个“adorable”。

似乎忘记惊叹高飘远的跳跃中仿佛要燃烧起来的跨过半场的弧线，也在前摇滚步带来的惊艳冲击中暂时性失语。

等分区里金远溪套上了白色队服，被bo搂在怀里的时候褪去了妩媚，又变回了小雪团子。短节目完美发挥使她非常开心，她炮弹一样冲进不远处再下一个上场的羽生结月怀里，对她说了一句日语的加油。

羽生觉得这样的甜甜她要什么自己都给。

“要超过我呀，yuzuki酱～”

 

4.  
羽生结月总觉得他忘记了什么很重要的事，一直都想不起来，今天总算想起来了。

她的甜甜又要在中国杯碰见nathan。自从金远溪升组以来羽生结月就抛弃了俄罗斯站改选了美国站和日本站，为的就是利用“世锦赛前三名通常不撞站”的一般规律合理减少甜甜与nathan撞站的可能，结果这次因为nathan要保障出勤率而只能选时间合适的美国站和中国站，可是整得这俩人一个欢喜一个忧。

“yuzu你冷静一点！nathan chen是为了研究我的跳跃才要来搭讪的Vivian已经跟我解释过了啊喂！”

 

5.  
大奖赛总决赛之后是圣诞节，冠亚军同学成了蟋蟀俱乐部的留守儿童。

费尔南德兹是被家人和朋友喊回去的，车珺婉简直是逃一样跑回韩国，参加一些有的没的劳什子比赛。

反正不要在蟋蟀同时有“女王和她正在追的女孩儿”的时候留在这，即使要穿着不合适的鞋比只有自己的比赛也不要。

圣诞节这天羽生结月睡了个懒觉，收拾好了自己敲了敲对门的门，是甜甜妈妈开的。

“甜甜忘了告诉你了？她今天去冰场给小朋友们开公开课，就是你们常常去玩的那个。”

 

6.  
羽生到的时候显然大课已经结束了，留下了专业学花滑的一群小孩子们，金远溪正在安抚学习跳1Lz却不太成功的孩子们。

她今天穿的是一条黑色的防寒袜，圣诞风格的短裙镶了一条一看就软蓉蓉的雪白毛边，上身是一件白毛衣，外罩了红色的半身短斗篷，帽绳底下的毛球球随着她的动作一晃一晃。

五六个孩子围着她求摸头求抱，羽生换好冰鞋从背后靠近她，把一双冰凉的手往她帽子底下一塞，学着小朋友们奶声奶气：“甜甜姐姐，要抱抱！”

小朋友们一下子找到了新的缠的目标，一群小孩儿叫着“甜甜姐姐”“yuzuki姐姐”把两个大姑娘围在中间，他们正准备抢占最喜欢的两个姐姐的四只手，结果他们的yuzuki姐姐把甜甜姐姐的帽子一扣人就挂在了甜甜姐姐的肩膀上，甜甜姐姐被蒙住了眼睛一手掀帽另一手在yuzuki背上摸帽子，看得小朋友们面面相觑。

“yuzuki姐姐，你为什么不让我们抱甜甜姐姐？”

羽生结月一本正经地胡咧咧：“因为我吃醋了！你们甜甜姐姐只抱我才好呢！”

金远溪捶她，摸了摸提问的孩子的头：“听她胡说。来姐姐抱抱～”

 

7.  
下课的时候她们送了孩子们一个福利。

极其漂亮的sbs3t ripoon。孩子们兴高采烈地送走了两人，她们便去超市采购——晚饭甜妈邀请羽生母女一起吃，两人一个喜欢菜式一个喜欢菜式和人家姑娘，自然是兴高采烈地答应了。

中英日夹杂的晚饭进行得很愉快，饭后妈妈们聊天，两个姑娘相互依偎着窝在由美妈妈推荐的被炉里打游戏，打着打着竟然靠着彼此陷在靠枕堆里睡着了。

 

-END-

**Author's Note:**

> *感谢阅读，渴望评论，手机回复不便，8号摸到电脑会回复


End file.
